Korra Shippuden
by Heroic Alliance
Summary: Team Korra as adults, and the Korrasami children partake in a new adventure set in the Avatarverse equivalent of the 1950s.
1. Sozin's Comet

Air Temple Island, 200 ASC

Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin and the Korrasami children were watching Sozin's comet and celebrating the wonderful peace between the nations. Team Avatar were like rock stars, as Future Industries had merged with Team Avatar, creating the Future Industries-Avatar Media Group. Mako, the chief of police, got a call about the Agni Kais using the comet to their advantage, so he sent a team to deal with them. Meanwhile, several planes came hovering above the temple, as they were Agni Kais. The Agni Kais attacked the temple, as Korra had to get her kids to safety.

"Mom, I can take them!" Arrluk, Korra's youngest son, said.

"No, I got this!" Korra said, as she used her Waterbending to create a whirlwind to blow them out of the sky.

"Cool!" Arrluk said. "When can I learn that?"

"You have much to learn." Korra replied.

Republic City Hall, 200 ASC

There was a meeting with Press Secretary Han as Han was furious about the destruction by the Agni Kais.

"Our perfect celebration has been ruined by those pesky Firebending ferret fodder!" Han said. This is war, dammit!"

"What is your plan?" a reporter asked.

"I will put together an elite squadron of soldiers of justice that can put a stop to this evil charade of bender violence!" "Benders attacked Republic City with that mecha giant, Benders killed the Earth Queen, and Benders were the cause of the Water Tribe Civil War." "This has to stop." Han responded, as he was up to something.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Shipping Disaster

Korra was training Arrluk in the ways of Waterbending, as she went over medium level moves.

"Ok, sweetie, this move is more advanced, but it is the Water Ball." Korra said. "You need to pull the water from thin air, roll it into a ball, and fire it like a Serpent Dragon!"

Arrluk pulled the water from thin air, rolled it into a ball, and fired it, making a Hadouken-like motion as a blast of water hit a tree.

"It's just like Firebending!" Arrluk said.

"Exactly!" "I learned this from my ex-boyfriend, who is a Firebender." Korra replied.

"The next move is the Water Jet, which also comes from Firebending." "Concentrate the Water into your fists, and make the water accelerate you." "Become the water." Arrluk tried it, but it was no use.

"You got to pay more attention, otherwise, you will lose focus." Korra said to Arrluk, as Arrluk put his heart and soul into the water, and he was able to get off the ground, but he failed miserably.

Arrluk was mad as he used his Waterbending to slice up the bushes.

"I think you need some time to relax." Korra said. "I heard Asami is bringing Tenma to work at Future Industries, want to join him?"

"Sure, I guess." Arrluk said as he got in Asami's car and they drove off.

Asami dropped her kids off at work, and since they were teenagers, they were bored easy.

"Are we…like, going to build anything?" Arrluk asked.

"Not right now, because the company is busy with its line of Team Avatar action figures to actually "build" anything." Asami said.

Tenma touched one of the Bolin action figures sitting on Asami's desk.

"Don't bend the corners!" Asami scolded. "Once the corners are bent, the collector's value goes down."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tenma asked.

"It's the rules, man, it's the rules." Asami replied. "Why don't you go down to the mailroom, you will love it there, it's like a candy store, but instead of candy, its mail."

Tenma and Arrluk went down to the mailroom, as it was nothing like a candy store, there were tough guys all around, and it smelled like mushrooms, and everyone looked like they weren't playing around.

Arrluk put his hand in a tube and it sucked his hand in.

"Did you see that?" Arrluk said.

"Yes." A guy with a red suit, white shirt, gold tie, red pants, black shoes, and red fedora said to them.

"You look familiar." Tenma said, as the man called to his homies, as many of the mailroom workers were really Agni Kais, both men and women, who wore black, red and gold outfits, and used Firebending as the Korrasami brothers ran for the elevator, but they couldn't wait in time, so they found a big package box.

"Get in the box!" Tenma said as they got in the box and went up the chute, as they flied out onto the shipping/receiving area.

"Get in the shipping truck!" Arrluk said as they got in the truck, as the Agni Kais chased them. Arrluk defended the truck while Tenma tried to find the driver and drive the truck to somewhere safe. Tenma jacked the truck as he drove through the streets of Republic City, over the highways, and got to the Water Tribe Community District as the truck crashed into a statue and flipped over, crushing several cars that it landed on.

"Whoa that was amazing!" A girl said, as she had 50s hair, a cropped green shirt, black pants and green high heels.

Arrluk had fell in love with her, as she was posing next to a hot rod parked in a parking lot.

"What's your name?" Arrluk said.

"I'm Flora." She said. "And you are?"

"Arrluk Sato." Arrluk replied.

"Get out of town!" Flora replied. "You are the son of Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, manufacturer of this snazzy Satomobile hot rod?"

"Hell yea!" Arrluk replied.

"Well then, meet me at Sokka's Diner for a date that you will never forget!"

Sokka's Diner, 200 ASC

Arrluk and Flora were eating their Flying Kick-a-Pow Burgers and drinking their Lychee Juice, as Flora introduced herself to Arrluk and vice versa.

"I saw you do that cool stunt, it was awesome!" Flora said.

"Thanks." Arrluk responded. "I was trying to get away from the Agni Kais."

"The Agni Kais, I know all about them!" Flora said. "They are run by a man named Sekitan, who is mentally insane." "He does things just because he can."

"Who are his lieutenants?" Arrluk asked.

"His number one girl is named Akai." "Number two is Kaji." Flora replied.

"Well then, looks like we have our work cut out for us." Arrluk responded.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Clash at the Gala

Agni Kais Headquarters, 200 ASC

Sekitan was at his desk going over a plan with his lieutenants.

"Look at me now!" Sekitan said. "The Avatar is in town and I need you to do something to capture the Avatar, I mean we own Little Ba Sing Se, the Downtown District, the Fire Nation Community District, and we have acquired the Red-Light district from the Red Monsoons, who are now out of the picture." "We could get more if we capture the Avatar and use her to win us over, she could get us the Suburbs, the University, or even Varrick International Airport!

"We will do whatever we can to capture the Avatar!" Akai and Kaji said in unison.

Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami were at a fancy dinner gala held in Korra's honor as President Lin Beifong made an announcement.

"I have an announcement to make!" Lin said. "I am running for re-election, and I will thank everyone who voted for me, and we will work together to fix this country, and make this country strong." "That brings me to introduce the Avatar Korra Honor statue, that will replace the Aang statue knocked down by Unavaatu years ago." "This was a gift from the Southern Water Tribe, and it was sculpted in the South, and brought to us by boat, and it will stand where the Aang statue once stood."

Everyone clapped, when suddenly some women in high fashion clothes started carrying shock gloves and shock paddles, and attacking the attendees, as Lin and Korra got everyone to safety.

Bolin was using his Earthbending to throw spikes at the model assassins, knocking them unconscious, as Mako was throwing fire and lightning at them. One short haired female model assassin was wielding two swords and doing cool tricks with them, but Asami knocked her out with her electric glove and picked up the sword.

"How do I use this?" Asami asked.

"Katara told me that her brother Sokka used the sword, and it had to do with taking your surroundings to your advantage." Korra answered.

Asami used the raspberries and blackberries in a bowl to give purple accents to her hair.

"How do you like me now?" Asami asked, jiggling her hair in a sexy fashion.

"That's not what I meant, but damn you look hot, Asami!" Korra said.

Asami pulled out her sword, hid behind a pillar and waited for an opportunity.

"Take your surroundings to your advantage!" Korra said. "They have to fight for you!"

Asami cut the pillar and it landed on the head model assassin, leaving a note from the Agni Kais, being their calling card.

 _Take this note and capture the Avatar under my command. There we will conquer Republic City in no time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sekitan of the Agni Kais._

Back at the Agni Kais headquarters, Sekitan was furious.

"MODEL ASSASSINS?" Sekitan roared. "WHAT THE FLAMEO WERE YOU THINKING!" Sekitan flipped the desk as he was outraged that the gang failed to capture the Avatar.

"But boss…I can explain…" Kaji asked, as he was cut off.

"You failed on a once in a lifetime opportunity, and for that, I will finish you." Sekitan drew his sword and lit it on fire, and sliced Kaji's head off, and there was no blood, because the fiery blade cut through the skin so fast.

Sato Mansion, 200 ASC

Korra, Asami, and their kids along with Flora came in, as they were eating dinner together.

"Arrluk, I see you got a girlfriend!" Korra asked.

"She's not my GIRLFREIND!" Arrluk replied.

"Well now." Korra reacted. "Listen, do you know of someone named Sekitan?"

"Yea." Arrluk asked. "Flora and I discussed him at lunch, and he is the guy calling the shots on the Agni Kais!"

"Quiet please, there's a special report on the TV!" Asami suggested.

"Although President Beifong does not approve of the STAB initiative, we have the numbers to bypass President Beifong in support of the Special Tactical Anti Bending organization that will take back the streets of the United Republic!" Press Secretary Han said, as he continued. "We absorbed Earth Empire technology and fused it with Equalist technology to create the STAB military, but we won't get the initiative off the ground without a vote, and we will vote on the matter ASAP."

"I have seen enough!" Asami said as she switched off the TV.

"Equalists and Earth Empire together, that cannot be good." Korra said in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Attack on the Agni Kais

Korra and her family were watching TV, as they saw the Agni Kais lair on the news. Flora, who was Arrluk's girlfriend, took a picture of the overhead view of the Agni Kais lair, and started mapping out the coordinates of the location.

"Asami, get the car, we are bringing down the Agni Kais for good!" Korra said. "Look for an Azula statue, because that seems to be the landmark of the Agni Kais headquarters."

Korra and her family arrived at the Agni Kais headquarters, as Mako and Bolin joined them.

"Glad you are here." Chief Mako said. "We going to do this like old school!"

"Say Mako, what happened with you and King Wu? Korra asked.

"King Wu is now President Wu, and he is watching over the presidential family." Mako responded.

"Me and Bolin will focus on the simple thugs, you focus on dealing with Sekitan!"

Korra and Asami charged into the lair as Flora started Earthbending at the thugs, and Hiroshi started Firebending at the thugs, and Arrluk used his Water Jet to knock out the thugs in his way and then Asami pulled out her sword and sliced and diced the thugs, knocking them out one by one.

Once they had got to Sekitan, they were challenged by Akai.

"Glad you decided to show up!" Sekitan said, taunting the Avatar.

"This is no time for games!" Korra said. "Why do you plan on capturing me?"

"I plan to use you as a weapon to win over more territory, and once we conquer the whole city, we are going to not have much to do, so we are going to burn it down."

"You are going to burn down Republic City?" Akai asked, as she attacked Sekitan, as he resisted, and they started shooting fireballs at each other.

"If I knew you were going to burn down the city, I would have never joined you!" Akai said in fury.

Akai and Hiroshi, along with Korra combined their Firebending to roast Sekitan, burning him to ashes.

"So, are we keeping this crib or are we burning it down?" Asami asked.

"We should keep it." Korra replied. "We need the resources, so this should be the Team Avatar Headquarters."

"Well, we could use some interior redecorating." Flora added. "Change the bloody red to a more vibrant color like gold."

"Yes, and white." Korra replied.

Mako ordered a team of Metalbender cops to pull down the Azula statue, as Bolin smashed it with Earthbending.

"One grim reminder of the past, down for the count!" Bolin joked.

"Don't make me nervous." Mako replied. "If we are taking down statues of Azula, shouldn't we be taking down the Zuko statue at the street station?" "And the Iroh statue at the Fire Nation Cultural Center?"

"Get off your soapbox, Mako!" Bolin suggested. "Zuko and Iroh have got albums, while Azula and Firelord Ozai are only one hit wonders." "Besides, Zuko was one of the founders of the United Republic in the first place."

"I see." Mako replied. "Now we can get back to renovating this place to be our hangout."

Mako walked into the hideout, as the TV was on, and there was depressing news on.

"We have done it!" Han announced. "We have bypassed President Beifong thanks to your support, and the STAB Initiative has passed." "Republic City is now under martial law, so everyone please return to your residence, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Oh, hell no!" Mako said in shock.


	5. Stabbed in the Back

It was the season of Avatar Day, as there were Avatar decorations throughout Republic City, but it was snowing, since Kuvira moved Avatar Day to Dec. 25th to coincide with the birth of the original Earth King. Aka and Hiroshi were off in the military, because Hiroshi wanted to be a General like Iroh II, who he admired.

Lin Beifong stood in front of the Avatar tree to begin her speech.

"My friends, my family, and people of the United Republic, we wish you a Happy Avatar Day and a Happy New Year, and we would like to introduce the United Republic's own Avatar, Press Secretary Han!"

Han took the stage as he said a few words, as there was a woman with a green hat and coat in her safe house in the sewers. She held a remote control in her hand, waiting for the moment to push the button.

"I am honored to be here with you all this holiday season." "The brave men and women of STAB have done so much to keep our streets safe, and prevent crime in Republic City as well as other parts of the country very well." "If I could give love wrapped in a bow, I would give it to you."

Ironically, there was a giant green present with a red bow taxing into Republic City Square, as the green suited woman was controlling it.

"What in the world?" Han said as it opened up. Out of the present came Earthbender clown bikers and men on unicycles with green and red attire, and there were also acrobatic women and people juggling bombs and knives. They attacked Republic City, attacking the decorations and smashing storefronts, and even burning the Avatar Skybison stuffed toys in the stores, and then came STAB to save the day.

STAB came in like a herd of iron horses, with the black, gray and blue Mecha Tanks, Magnet Suits, and a black staff car with the blue circle with cross swords, the STAB emblem on it. The car ran over several of the clowns, as a man with gray hair and an eyepatch, and a blue uniform that looked like a Soviet Red Army uniform with sci-fi elements mixed into it.

"Attack the circus freaks, leave none of them alive!" The man said, as he ordered his men and women to fire their Spirit Vine weapons at the circus freaks, as every last one was rounded up.

He ran up to the podium to begin his speech.

"My name is General Hideki, and I am the leader of the STAB army." "As of now, I will be the interim president of the United Republic of Nations."

"You can't..." Lin said, as Hideki cut her off.

"I am afraid I can." Hideki responded, as he continued.

"Lin Beifong will be forced to take a leaf of absence until we have won the war on crime in Republic City." "Then Lin Beifong will return as President of the United Republic and you will resume your daily lives in peace."

"Also, Avatar Day will be reorganized as General's Day, honoring me, the General of STAB!"

"There will no longer be an Avatar, because the Avatar has caused nothing but war and violence, and I will bring order and peace, restoring true balance to the world!"

Meanwhile, in the Terra Triad crib in the sewers, the woman, Miss Yala, the capo of the Terra Triads, was tidying up her crib, as she gave a speech to her Terra Triads, who she referred to as her children.

"All right my sons and daughters, it is time we escape from hiding in this dump."

"But Yala, we are hiding here to avoid getting killed!" One of Yala's subordinates said.

"Nonsense!" Yala replied. "We use the sewers to withdraw to the University area, where we will win ourselves control of the university and be recruiting college kids left and right, teasing them that they can get more success in our gang." "When you are stressed about finals and you are nervous about failing, there is an easier path, and that is the Terra Triad!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: The STAB Leader was intentionally named after the Prime Minister of Imperial Japan to let readers know that he is the villain, and to be intimidating. I don't mean to offend anyone by naming my OC after a Japanese WW2 dictator, I just wanted him to be easily recognized as the villain without making any Nazi connotations, because "A Nazi by Any Other Name" is way overdone.

With that being said, I will see you soon!


	6. Birds to Leave the Nest

It was Finals week at the Republic City University, as Korra and Asami were cruising by with Flora, Tenma, and Arrluk, to enroll their kids in RCU.

"Ok, Arrluk, are you interested in being a Republic City Raven Eagle?" Korra asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Arrluk responded.

"There's no pressure to excel, but they don't want you slacking off, so you will need to level up in your grades, not your cactus juice levels." Asami said.

There were clown recruiters handing out flyers to get people to join the Terra Triad, and some people actually picked up the flyers, as Korra's kids knew they were getting people to join a gang.

"What do you think you're doing!" Korra told her son. "Those people could be dangerous!"

"Hey, hog monkey, I got some nerve with you!" Arrluk scolded the clown. "I am about to crash your little circus tent just like this!" Arrluk smashed the booth display the clown had with his Waterbending, using a Firebending move applied to Waterbending. He pissed off the wrong people, as some clowns attacked him, but there were some blue fighter jets that came to save the day.

One of the fighter jets used its disc launcher, knocking out the clowns one at a time. The plane landed, and Hideki jumped out of it, and he brought his escort.

"Behold!" He said. "I, General Hideki am a wonder man, a disaster artist, a master of my race, and the captain of my game!" "I am a man that can is like an Avatar, but at the same time, I am stronger than the Avatar!"

"You there, what is your name?" Hideki said to Flora.

"Flora." Flora replied.

"Anything I can fix, anything haunting you even at this day?" Hideki replied.

"My parents were killed by a rouge Earthbender, and I can't get it off my mind." Flora replied.

"I can fix that." Hideki said.

"Come, Flora, together we will bring peace to the world!"

"You are the commander of the STAB initiative, an organization that opposes bending, and why did you recruit a bender to your ranks?" Asami asked.

"I recruited her so I could fight fire with fire, or earth with earth in this case." Hideki replied, as a STAB airship flew overhead, as Hideki took Flora aboard the airship.

"Toodle-loo, suckers!" Hideki said, as he ascended aboard the airship, and the airship flew away with him and Flora on it.

Later that night, Korra and Asami were back at the Sato mansion, as Korra and Asami were eating dinner with their sons.

"Now that Hiroshi joined the military, I have some job openings for you both." Asami said.

"Arrluk, you are going to be in the White Lotus, and since you are the Avatar's son, you will be one of the five commanding White Lotus members."

"Tenma, you will be running Future Industries, and I will give you ten million yuans, and you must pay me ten times that amount in the next 48 hours, then you will be officially running Future Industries."

"What are you going to do, Asami?"

"I have got places to go." Asami replied.

"Are you sure that this will be ok?" Korra asked.

"Our kids are twenty years old, they will be fine living on their own." Asami responded.

"We taught them well." Asami replied, as she drank her sparkling purple berry juice.

48 hours later, the mailman arrived at the Sato Mansion, and Asami received an envelope with one hundred million yuans. It came with a note.

 _Dear Asami,_

 _Thanks for sending me my loan of ten million yuans! I bought 53 percent of the company, and a clothing manufacturer known as Papaya Corp, and Papaya Corp made me the hundred million that I sent to you. I promise to make Future Industries the best around!_

 _With love,_

 _Tenma_

Asami felt so much joy that she cried, as she took the 100 million yuans and put it in the Sato Vault, as Asami and Korra were back in control of their time since the kids have jobs now.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Big Top Pop

Flora was in the STAB airship with Hideki as he laid out a map, and Flora apparently had a new costume on. She was wearing black high heeled boots with black spandex pants, a black tank top and a black trench coat with a black fedora and sunglasses.

"Looking good, madame." Hideki said.

"Thanks." Flora replied.

"Ok, let's get down to brass tasks." Hideki replied. "Those clowns you seen earlier are originally from the Elephant Koi Island Circus and they were recruited into the Creeping Crystal Triad, but now that the Creeping Crystals are gone, they are what's left over and they hang out in the Elephant Koi Island Circus."

"Find the tent and wipe out all that is left of the Creeping Crystals!"

Flora had infiltrated the circus, as she snuck in, and pulled out her dagger, and used Metalbending, making it a long whip, as she snuck into the circus performers private rooms, and took them out one at a time without them knowing, and suddenly she was detected by the Elephant Koi Circus clowns, and they started Earthbending at Flora as she used her metal whip to skewer them in a snakelike effect.

One of the clowns had some blasting jelly bottles, and Flora took them to the break room, and stuck them in a microwave, and escaped the tent immediately.

The circus tent blew up as the Metalbender police investigated the suspect responsible for it, as Mako was looking for a clue as to who done it, when he found a dagger at the scene of the crime.

"Lieutenant, bring the dagger over to headquarters for investigation, I want to know who is responsible for this act of terror." "I will join the Avatar and investigate more on the subject myself." Mako said, as he was curious as to who done this.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Twas the Fight Before Avatar Day

Mako was with Korra and Asami, investigating the attack and who was responsible, as Mako was filling out papers, working like a dog, as he was interrupted by his Lieutenant.

"Chief Mako, there seems to be a crossed sword insignia on the dagger, I think it is from the STAB organization." The Lieutenant said.

"Come on team, we are going to City Hall!" Korra said.

Mako, Korra, and Asami arrived at Republic City Hall and found Hideki sitting at his desk.

"We have evidence that you were behind the circus bombing!" Mako said.

"But I am the President, I am your boss!" Hideki argued.

"No one is above the law in the United Republic!" Mako replied.

"Well, I wasn't entirely responsible, I ordered it, Flora was the one responsible." Hideki replied as he brought out Flora.

Flora used her Earthbending, as Asami and Korra charged at Flora, and they did some hand to hand combat techniques, and Flora jumped around the room, when suddenly a metal cable and an earth disc hit Flora, and Flora was tied up and crippled.

"Did you miss us?" Lin said, as she was joined by Bolin.

"Yea, but Hideki is gone!" Korra said, as Lin looked out the window.

"He's in his staff car!" Korra said, as Naga came to Korra and Bolin and the others got in Asami's Satomobile, and they followed the Staff car to the General Tree in Sokka Center, and a bus ran into the staff car, sending it somersaulting into the middle of the square, as Hideki got out, and he pulled out his Spirit vine mini gun from his car and fired at Team Avatar, as they hid for cover, but it was no use. Korra went into the Avatar State to take the spiritual energy from the mini gun, and as she was going to redirect it at Hideki, she was interrupted.

"Korra, it's Avatar Day, season of love and kindness!" Asami replied. "Is this how you want to treat people on Avatar Day?"

"I guess you are right." Korra replied, shooting the spirit energy in the sky, creating fireworks.

"You are still going to answer for what you have done." Mako said, cuffing Hideki, as a police van came to pick him up.

"Take him away boys!" "And pick up Flora at City Hall while you're at it!"

"Sure thing, Chief!" Mako replied.

Korra, Asami, and Bolin were having a wonderful Avatar Day as Tenma showed up, since Arrluk was in the White Lotus and Hiroshi was in the military. Everyone was having a good time as Bolin was playing a song on the piano.

 _O Come All Ye Benders_

 _Join us all together_

 _O come all ye fire and water benders join us today_

 _Come earth and air_

 _Spread peace on earth and everywhere_

 _O come let us adore her_

 _O come let us adore her_

 _O come let us adore her_

 _Avatar Korra!_

Meanwhile, Mako was at the police station as he walked by Hideki's cell, and unlocked the gate to Kuvira's cell.

"It's time to go." Mako said.

"Really?" Kuvira asked.

"You're about 50 years old by now, it's time to leave!" Mako said.

"But I killed people." Kuvira replied.

"You killed people during a war, and it's Avatar Day." Mako replied. "Besides, it's President Beifong's orders." Mako escorted Kuvira out of prison, as she signed the papers, and got her old Earth Empire uniform, and got in Mako's escort truck, and Mako took her back to the Sato Mansion, where she would join Korra and Asami safely.

THE END?

A/N: Thank you all for reading this, sorry if I rushed the ending and didn't give it a proper final fight like traditional Avatar fashion, it's just so close to Christmas and I have work and everything, so I wish you a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah, a Happy Kwanzaa, a Happy Festivus, and a Happy Holidays to all, and to All a Good Night.


End file.
